Just a game
by Kiku-the one and only
Summary: Suichi has the whole gang play house. Under circumstances, Hiei must act like a brother for Yukina, for a day. Will he keep up the scene or will he admit to Yukina that it is more than just a game. -YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-
1. Meeting

**Note:** _I have edited the first chapter, really only fixing grammatical errors and making a few word changes. Everything else is the same. Sorry that the next chapter took so long, I was multi-tasking, so to speak. School is making me wierd, not giving assignments much, so I guess I'll do this in my free-time. Please enjoy everyone if you have'nt read this yet._ ^///^

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi. partners with Pierrot Studio, Shueisha ltd, and FUNimation.**

* * *

"_Nande_?!! Shorty, what are you doing here?!" The dark figure just stared at the tall red-head.

"Hn, _mou baka-ningen_ why would I come on my own account? I was _invited."_ The red-head glared at him. The tall challenger however, was wise not to further anger the little hiyouki, not out of respect, hell no; He was aware of how capable the hiyouki was.

"Kazuma-san, _I_ invited him." Yukina explained. She then, turned her attention to the hiyouki; "Welcome Hiei-san," she exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm glad you could come."

"Hn!" was all that Hiei would reply; although, seeing Yukina's kind smile gave him comforting warmth, as a smirk curled upon his lips. Kuwabara turned his head slightly muttering

"Why is Yukina-chan so friendly with him like that?"

"He _can _hear you Kuwabara" whispered Kurama, "and with his Jagan he can sense your thoughts, this is suppose to be a tranquil meeting, so let's try to avoid animosity." Kuwabara pouted but he remembered how happy Yukina looked when Hiei could come.

**You've been spared today shrimp**.

~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~

Fortunately, the scene had low levels of animosity. Kurama had brought his little half-brother, Suichi while his mother and step-father went on an outing. Therefore little Suichi wanted to spend the day with his brother. The only catch to that was everyone had to call Kurama, "Shuichi", as "Kurama" was a name solely, for those who knew its origin. It was all somewhat awkward but they managed.

Keiko took to Suichi right away; after all, he was almost like a tiny human Kurama.

"You really take after your brother Suichi-kun." Suichi nodded in agreement and beamed.

"Ku…Shuichi-san your brother is very sweet" Yukina accolades; her eyes well up. "I only wish my brother were here as well." Kurama nods,

"Well, never give up hope Yukina-san. You will find your brother someday." Kurama subtly glances at Hiei, as he spoke that encouragement. Hiei was standing off, isolating himself from the group. He was averting his glance, but he was observing Yukina. He caught Kurama's glance, and gave that look

"_Don't say anything or you are dead_."

~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~

"_Oi_! Botan, Shizuru-san!" Yusuke calls out suddenly. Everyone's heads turned to see to figures enter the park.

"Hey Sis, what took ya so long?" Shizuru's strong arms found there way around her brother and squeezed.

"ACK!" Kuwabara yelped "S-sis I can't breathe."

"Just so you know," Shizuru muttered jovial "Its takes time to make snacks for giant apes, like you. Maybe I should just eat your lunch."

"Okay Sis, I'll be good." The carrot-head stammers. Suichi blinks a few times watching that scene.

Shizuru notices Suichi, and Yukina staring.

"Don't worry, he is an idiot, but he'll turn out all right." she reassures. Suddenly Suichi exclaims.

"Everyone, I have an idea! Let's play a game!" Everyone gathers around Suichi, except for Hiei, whom remains where he is standing. Yukina walks toward him.

"Hiei-san, aren't you going to play too?" Hiei retorted

"Why would I want to play foolish _ningen_ games?"

"Please Hiei-san." Yukina folds her hands around Hiei's muscular arms. Hiei looks up into her eyes. They were shining, and the innocence and plea she voiced were nearly overwhelming.

"Fine." Hiei consents, and allows Yukina to take him to the crowd.

"Suichi-chan, what game are you thinking of?" Keiko asks. Suichi grinned. "First," he states all formal-like as if he were in charge, "I want to decide everyone's part in the game." This was mutual, but what game? "Okay," Suichi reveals. "HOUSE!!"

* * *

You read right; _HOUSE_!  
Okay, so this is a little strange, but I had this idea and it seemed so funny in my head. Kinda crappy beginning if you ask me. But this is one of my firsts so Look forward to seeing what Suichi will do when they play HOUSE!  
Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san.  
-Kiku


	2. Assigning

**Note:** _I have edited the first chapter, really only fixing grammatical errors and making a few word changes. Everything else is the same. Sorry that the next chapter took so long, I was multi-tasking, so to speak. School is making me wierd, not giving assignments much, so I guess I'll do this in my free-time. Please enjoy everyone if you have'nt read this yet._ ^///^

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi. partners with Pierrot Studio, Shueisha ltd, and FUNimation.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2.

* * *

_**The look of surprise bemused everyone's faces, even Suichi, whom wondered why this was so.

"**House"? What the hell does a house have to do with this? **Hiei ponders to himself.

"House?" Yusuke says aloud to himself, and then whispers to Kurama "Hey Kurama isn't 'house' a kids' gameAH!" Keiko lets go of Yusuke's ear in response to that rhetorical question. Yusuke sighs "I mean, shouldn't we play something else…that works out for all of us?" Kurama smiles

"Well Yusuke, what games would you play? After all, my brother _is_ only _five_-years-old." Yusuke sweat drops, and Kurama's victory is announced with his wily smile. "No harm" he assures "House is not too complicated…well at least for this mix of personalities, it should be fun." Suichi looks around waiting for approval; Kurama digresses his talk with Yusuke and turns to Suichi. Suichi-itoto-chan, why don't you explain how this game works. I'm not sure everyone here is familiar with 'house'." Suichi beams, elongating his spine as to look taller, important.

"House," he begins "is when you have a group of friends, boys and girls" he pans his arms, motioning everyone. "Then everyone pretends to be a family, and everyone has a part, like…" He stops for a moment to think.

"See it's silly." Yusuke whispers; Keiko stomps on his foot.

"It sounds fun, I'll try." Yukina agrees.

"Hn I want no part." Hiei murmurs. As others mutter thoughts, ponders are scattered when suddenly Suichi clears his throat.

"Daddy!" He shouts pointing to Yusuke; "Mommy!" to Keiko, "Uncle!" to Kurama, "Aunt!" pointing to Botan. "Uhhhmm…" the toddler puzzles looking for more roles. Meanwhile some looks are exchanged and Keiko and Yusuke turn crimson.

"Ku…Kurama, did you tell him anything about us!?" Yusuke drones angrily at the fox.

"Nothing like that Yusuke, perhaps he thought you both look good." The fox smiles playfully. Hiei shakes his head, starting to shift his feet

**This looks absolutely foolish, I don't want any part.** However, Yukina is still holding onto the hiyouki's arm

**Damn, how **_**can**_** I leave with Yukina here?** The fire demon swallowed subtly, the ice-maiden's presence always renders him frozen, in a trance making it hard no, impossible to disdain her.

~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~`.~

Suichi, still thinking, stopped to glance at the fire demon and the ice maiden; side by side.

"I know!" he shouts bringing everyone's attention, but Hiei, to him. Suichi points to Yukina. "The daughter and the son. Yeah, I will be the baby, since I'm the youngest! The red-eyed friends will be my big-brother and sister!"

**Red-eyed?** Hiei ponders **Oh God No! Oh dammit he means me! Me and**--

"Yukina!" a rasp voice wails "Yukina can't be that shrimp's sister! I mean, you can't trust _him_ with a delicate, fair girl like _Yukina_!"

"Pipe down Kazuma! Shizuru replies giving a hopeless look at her brother; Kuwabara, on the other hand walks up to Suichi and squats down to him. Kurama watches intently prepared to defend his half-brother, still cautioned knowing even Kuwabara wouldn't hit a small child like Suichi. Hiei glares at the carrot-head, still shocked himself. He glances over at Yukina, her pale cheeks tinted with pink, eyes wide; it was then Hiei noticed her grip on his arm had tightened.

"Hey Suichi-chan, what would I be then?" Kuwabara asks gruffly to the toddler, then mutters to himself "I have to protect Yukina." Suichi blinked a few times, then he thought intensely for two seconds.

"Family Dog!" It was all he said and half the group released stifled laughter.

"Personally Suichi-chan I would have preferred the family chimp!" Yusuke hollers

"You are big enough _itoto-baka_, maybe a _Sheppard terrier_; I hear they're popular with big-dog lovers." Kuwabara just stood there puzzled and even considered whacking the toddler when he saw him chortling. But then he heard Yukina giggling lightly.

**Oh what the hell, she likes the idea, and I can always attack Hiei if he dare touches her. It'll just look like I'm being territorial. **

"What about me Suichi-chan?" Shizuru calls out nonchalantly.

"You can be the big-big sister" Suichi answers

"Great! A daughter who's older than me, how do we screw that up?" Yusuke sighs

"Woof! Woof! Yip!" the Kuwabara-dog crawls over to Yukina.

"Aha-ha good dog" Yukina praises and curtly pats Kuwabara's head

**Hm…maybe this won't be so bad. **The carrot-head gleams impishly.

" Hn…_Baka_" Hiei mutters.

* * *

Lol, I loved writing the part about the Kuwabara-dog! *rofl* Thank you for the reviews, for those who wrote them. It makes me very happy that I got any at all. Thank you Thank you!

~Kiku


End file.
